Seven Days
by KristyProngs
Summary: RETO DE SEVEN DAYS en el cual Samcedes se verá envuelto en siete distintas situaciones que no tienen que ver una con la otra. ¡Reto en progreso!
1. Chapter 1

Bien! me retaron a esto hace mucho, aunque creo que yo tuve más culpa porque me autoinvité (?) y claro, tengo que subirla porque sino me voy a morir con tanto documento en el escritorio (?) pues bien! trata de Glee, mi pareja favorita para ser sinceros, SAMCEDES BITCHES, espero que os guste mucho *o* ya sabéis, reviews para tirar tomates y todo lo que se os ocurra.

**Primer día: Cosplay.**

Mercedes escuchó un redoble en vete-tú-a-saber-qué antes de poner un pie dentro del salón, ahí le esperaba Sam excitado por conocer el disfraz que había escogido para ir a la estúpida fiesta friki a la que les habían invitado. Al principio pensó que ir de Catwoman iba a impresionarle para bien pero prefirió guardarse ese conjunto de latex para otra ocasión mucho más especial, después intentó lidiar con una estúpida falta xxxs de la Mujer Maravilla y cuando ya tuvo suficiente vio en el escaparate el cosplay perfecto: Robin.

Pasados dos segundos insufribles se colocó mejor la máscara y se adentró en lo que era algo parecido al juicio final. Observó cómo Sam la miraba de arriba a abajo sin decir nada y se cruzó de brazos ¿es que no iba a tener la decencia de decir nada? ¡por Dios! Jugueteó con un trozo de tela que le colgaba del hombro y chasqueó la lengua.

- **¿Qué? Reggin era lo que más me gustaba de la tienda de disfraces** – rodó los ojos exasperada, a decir verdad en el fondo le gustaba la mirada de Sam en ella, como si la estuviese evaluando el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

- **Robin.** - corrigió el chico alzándose del sofá para agarrar su mano y darle una vuelta sin perder detalles – **está bien logrado, me gusta cómo te queda, la verdad** – ella sonrió triunfante antes de acercar sus labios a los ajenos y dejar un suave beso.

– **¿Y tú cómo te vas a disfrazar? ¿ya lo has pensado?** – sabía que ya lo había pensado, es más, estaba segura y pondría la mano en el fuego. Los ojos del rubio chisporrotearon de alegría y salió disparado por el pasillo, Mercedes abrió una bebida que había dejado con anterioridad en el mueble vecino y dio un trago antes de sentarse donde momentos antes había estado su pareja. Era feliz, toda ella, llevaba años con Sam y cada vez la relación iba más en serio. Todavía no se habían acostado pero ya estaban viviendo juntos y poco a poco Mercedes sentía la necesidad de algo más del joven, algo que estaba a punto de reclamar. Escuchó los pasos por el piso de arriba y volvió a tomar un trago, esta vez más largo, viajando con nostalgia a aquella época en la que él y ella habían decidido que era mejor estar separados. Entornó los ojos, no podrían haber estado más equivocados, ella era consciente de que alguien le había puesto en su camino y ese alguien no iba a dejar que se separaran tan fácilmente y daba gracias al Señor todas las noches antes de acostarse, por muy enfadada que pudiese estar con él al acabar el día, por tenerlo durmiendo a escasos centímetros de sí misma. Amaba a Sam como no había amado a ningún otro y no era boba como para dejarlo escapar.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose la vuelta abrió los ojos de par en par – **¿me estás tomando el pelo?** – preguntó, no era posible, no era posible que Sam hubiese elegido una fiesta de amigos para disfrazarse de Chewbacca.

– **¿No te gusta?** – dijo mientras se intentaba sacar la pedazo cabeza de animal que llevaba puesta – **había pensado que estaba bien sacarle el polvo, llevo sin ponérmelo desde aquella fiesta de Blaine y... bueno, a Kurt le gustó... pensé que a ti también...** – se rascó detrás de la oreja desviando la mirada, ya un poco apagada, hacia el suelo. Concretamente a sus patas marrones.

– **No sé Sam... es una fiesta en la que vas a pasar mucho calor con eso** – y no se equivocaba, era verano ¿a quién se le ocurría en pleno Lima a 30 grados a la sombra ir a una fiesta al aire libre vestido de... una especie de oso con pelo largo? Y feo, porque era feo como él solo el maldito disfraz –** he visto que tienes algunos disfraces que abrigan menos... ¿Súper man? ¿Batman? O el chico este que tanto te gusta que tiene una especie de bastón de luz que hace ruidos cuando se mueve...**

– **¿Luke? ¡ese disfraz ya está muy usado!** – resopló – **está bien, voy a cambiarme...** – se alejó murmurando cosas que Mercedes no quería oír y cuando regresó ésta asintió de buena gana.

– **Batman está mejor, además vamos disfrazados de la misma temática** – le sonrió con ternura, a veces Sam se comportaba como un niño mimado y lo peor de todo es que a ella le encantaba mimarle.

– **Nunca me ha gustado Robin...** – ella se levantó y le propinó un capón

– **¡Pues ya te puede ir gustando!** – se echó a reír y volvió a darle un beso, ésta vez en el moflete – **vamos niño murciélago, llegaremos tarde si no salimos ya...**

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron de casa, Sam se montó en el coche y esperó a que hiciera lo mismo su chica. Una vez hubieron estado ambos sentados con el cinturón puesto arrancó el coche.

– **Iniciando sistema automático, buenas tardes señor Bruce** – parodió el muchacho con voz de máquina, Mercedes no pudo evitar soltar una risa tonta antes de golpear su hombro con cariño – **¡pero qué ven mis sensores chachi cools de coche/máquina para matar! ¡si es Robin! El maldito acoplado que no hace nada en los cómics** – ahora el que reía era Sam, siendo sinceros Mercedes no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando pero prefirió mandarle una mirada de aviso para hacerle saber que si se seguía metiendo con el personaje que había escogido para disfrazarse las iba a pagar. Y muy caras.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación del Seven Days, éste es más corto porque me ha salido un poco porno y no sabía muy bien cómo seguir sin incendiar FF, así que os dejo todo lo que pasa después a vuestra imaginación. Gracias por seguir leyendo, me gustaría mucho que opinarais sobre lo que voy escribiendo, no sé, cosas como por ejemplo: _no me gusta como haces a Mercedes, yo la veo más de tal forma, _que con ese tipo de comentarios (siempre constructivos por favor) una acaba aprendiendo mucho. ¡Mañana más y mejor!

Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi y blablabla.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo día: cambio de ropas.<strong>

Sam se despertó con el sonido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo, abrió un ojo bostezando y se irguió en el colchón apartando las mantas a un lado. Sacó un pie fuera y al pisar el suelo profirió un grito inaudible pero estúpido, estaba demasiado frío. Buscó con la mirada las zapatillas de andar por casa y al ponérselas se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía ropa. Se rascó la cabeza intentando buscar algo más cuando los primeros recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a aparecer, Mercedes a su lado rozándole los labios con la lengua y él empezando a desnudarla. Tragó saliva consciente de lo que acababa de recibir de ella, algo que siempre había sido un tesoro, algo que solo uno podría ganarlo y se lo había entregado a él.

Deslizó su pierna por el calzoncillo que estaba en el suelo y después repitió el movimiento con la otra pierna, dejando de pensar en la noche anterior porque sino iba a tener que darse una buena ducha de agua fría. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta donde escuchaba ruidos y vio a su chica con una camiseta suya puesta y unos pantalones del pijama que también eran de él. Sonrió con ternura mirando de arriba a abajo lo que era suyo, su mujer, su amada, su esposa. Se apoyó en la puerta sin hacer ruido, observando como ella cocinaba el desayuno y eso que él le había prometido que lo haría según se levantara pero se había quedado dormido y seguramente ella no habría querido despertarle.

Días atrás se estaban dando el sí quiero y no habían tenido un descanso hasta ese fin de semana el cual habían pedido permiso en sus respectivos trabajos para poder celebrar que ya eran marido y mujer, el muchacho desvió la mirada allí donde estaba su anillo de casado, algo simple pues no era de los que le gustaran las cosas ostentosas, y se encontró pensando que quizá ese era el proyecto más grande que podría tener en toda su vida. Volvió a mirar a Mercedes y se encontró con sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír y acercándose a ella metió un dedo en la masa de pancakes que estaba ya lista para hacer. Antes de chuparse el índice ella ya le estaba regañando por hacer tal cosa y él lo único que pudo hacer fue reír en alto y terminar su propósito.

- **Te sienta genial mi pijama, pero ayer estabas perfecta con esa especie de trozo de tela transparente** – besó el cuello ajeno agachándose un poco para poder hacerlo y apretó la mano en su cadera.

- **Por el amor de Dios, Sam... se llama picardías y no es un trozo de tela transparente sin más... así le quitas la magia** – dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de él. Cosa que le salió fatal porque la apretó más fuerte y le pasó el otro brazo por debajo de sus axilas haciendo que estuvieran a escasos milímetros de chocarse. Era incapaz de aguantar una vez que ya había probado lo que era capaz de hacer el rubio en la cama y sabía que si seguía besándola por el cuello tiraría todo lo que había encima de la mesa y haría que la tomara ahí. Dejó que él siguiera besando con cada vez menos delicadeza la piel que beso a beso se iba poniendo más de gallina e intentó nuevamente zafarse, ésta vez con más éxito del esperado - **¿no tienes hambre?** - dijo Mercedes intentando cambiar de tema, o sacar uno ya que hablaban más dos besugos en diferentes peceras que ellos en esa situación.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza volviendo a apoderarse de su cuello antes de que ella no pudiera hacer nada -** ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he estado deseando tenerte así para mi?** - ella intentó no proferir un gritito cuando los labios de Sam rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja al susurrarle y agarró con fuerza la goma del boxer que llevaba puesto, no era consciente de lo mucho que ella había deseado eso hasta que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y comenzó a besarle con demasiada pasión para ser un domingo por la mañana. - **Pienso arrancarte esa ropa mía ahora mismo** - soltó mientras agarraba la camisa de la joven, que realmente era de él, y la tiraba hacia un lado para después ponerse manos a la obra con el pantalón a la vez que la guiaba de espaldas hacia la cama. Sin duda, la mejor luna de miel no tenía por qué ser en un país paradisíaco.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación del reto Seven Days o/

Me he inspirado escuchando a John Legend, concretamente su canción All of Me. si la escucháis mientras leéis el fic quizá sea más bonito. Gracias por seguir leyendo (porque sé que me leéis jeee) mañana más :3

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer día: cucharita.<strong>

Mercedes llevaba dos semanas de vacaciones y estaba demasiado alterada porque Sam no paraba de jugar videojuegos y llamar a Blaine para irse con él a ver estúpidas películas al cine que ni siquiera sabía de qué iban pero luego no paraba de berborrear tonterías sobre ellas. La joven afroamericana estaba en crisis, necesitaba a su chico en casa, necesitaba un poco de mimos y estaba celosa de que Blaine estuviese teniendo tanta atención cuando él le veía todos los días. Chasqueó la lengua mirando el reloj de la cocina, otra vez se retrasaba demasiado. Caminó hasta el salón comedor donde había un par de platos puestos con unas velas ya casi consumidas por la mitad, se acercó a ellas y las apagó suspirando. ¿De verdad había cogido vacaciones para eso? ¿para que Sam se fuera con su mejor amigo por ahí dejándola de lado? se cruzó de brazos mirando los platos perfectamente colocados sobre el mantel blanco que había comprado en uno de tantos viajes a otras ciudades. Volvió a chasquear la lengua y dejó todo sin recoger, lo único que le apetecía era meterse en la cama y olvidar todo eso porque en el fondo sabía que era una tontería, ella misma le había animado a salir con otra gente que no fuera ella porque pasaban demasiado tiempo junto y eso hacía que su prometido se olvidara de sus amigos, pero tampoco quería que se olvidara de ella. Llena de contradicciones se dio un baño con agua bien caliente intentando no mojarse el pelo para no mojar la almohada cuando se tumbara. Dejó correr el chorro de agua encima de sus hombros a máxima potencia.

Momentos después estuvo echada sobre las mantas mirando el techo, no era demasiado tarde, apenas pasaban las diez de la noche, pero contando que la cena solía ser a las ocho habían pasado dos horas y Sam todavía no había llegado. Pronto una pregunta dolorosa asomó por sus primeros pensamientos _¿estaría con otra? _giró el peso de su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, el sitio donde cada mañana veía a Sam roncar, entrecerró los párpados, en el fondo sabía que estaba pensando mal de él ya que nunca podría hacerle algo parecido _¿o sí? _y ahí estaba, debatiendo interiormente contra su corazón intentando explicarse todo desde un punto de vista que no tuviese que aparecer una tercera persona que al final acabara robando a su hombre. Escuchó la puerta cuando él la cerró, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en casa y había encendido la tele. Diez minutos después la apagó y se escucharon los pasos acercándose a la habitación matrimonial, ella ni se había movido desde hacía bastante tiempo, intentó parecer dormida acompasando su respiración y haciéndola más pesada. Cerró los ojos y sintió a Sam moverse por el cuarto, unos segundos después notaba su peso en la cama, estaban frente a frente y él había alargado la mano para rozarle la cara y apartar un mechón suelto que le había caído por la mejilla minutos antes.

- **Sé que no estás dormida** - él apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo izquierdo mirándola, ella sentía cómo se le clavaba los ojos de él justo en los suyos, aunque los tuviera cerrados. - **¿qué te pasa? ¿ha pasado algo malo? ¿necesitas hablar?** - volvió a hacer ese gesto que en ese momento a Mercedes le sacaba de sus casillas, le rozó la mejilla y bajó la mano hasta el cuello donde acarició con un poco más de fuerza. Ella llevó su mano hasta la ajena y la apartó, se giró dándole la espalda y sintiendo un vacío inmenso en su pecho al hacerlo. - **¿qué te pasa amor? ¿estás enfadada conmigo porque no he venido a cenar? he estado con Blaine... **

- **Ya sé que has estado con Blaine, siempre estás con Blaine.** - cortó la morena apretando la mandíbula con rabia ¿por qué se estaba comportando así con él?

- **¿entonces qué te pasa? dímelo por favor, no entiendo qué he hecho** - se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella. La apretó fuerte contra él y le besó el cuello apartando el pelo, tapó sus cuerpos con la sábana y siguió besándola allá donde dejaba ver su piel - **Mercedes...**

- **¿por qué me dejas tirada como si fuera un perro? ¡ya sabes que he cogido estas vacaciones para estar contigo y tú te vas con Blaine!** - apretó la manta y siguió con los ojos cerrados ¿acaso se pondría a llorar?

- **¿todo esto por Blaine?** - preguntó sin saber bien a lo que se enfrentaba.

-** ¿cómo va a ser por Blaine, Sam? ¡es porque me estás dejando sola!**

- **Blaine y Kurt llevan unas semanas muy difíciles y al ser mi mejor amigo he estado intentando que se alegrara... y claro, no era plan de llevarte cuando sabía que te ibas a aburrir con toda la infinidad de videojuegos que hemos alquilado y las películas no eran precisamente de amor** - besó un par de veces más antes de hacerla mirarle a la cara -** tampoco eran porno - puso cara de cachorrito y besó sus labios.**

- **¿Sam?** - Mercedes rió aunque realmente le odiaba por hacerle reír en ese momento, después de lo que le había dicho comprendía la situación un poco más, lo que no entendía es cómo Kurt no le había contado nada.

- **¿Qué? ¿nos imaginas viendo porno? alguno de los dos acabaría a disgusto, bueno, ya sabes... él es gay, le gustan los penes... yo soy genial y me gustas tú, así que mientras no hagas una peli porno no creo que vea ninguna** - Sonrió de lado a lado - **porque... me harás una peli de esas ¿verdad, cariño?** - ella golpeó el pecho de él y éste hinchó los papos a modo de ofensa y se dio la vuelta -** ¡qué fuerte Mercedes Jones dentro de poco señora Evans!** - Mercedes no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y abrazarle por detrás, justo como él lo había hecho momentos antes.

- **Eres un imbécil...**

- **Perdona... soy tu imbécil...**

La mujer sonrió porque era imposible estar enfadada con él durante mucho tiempo seguido si estaba presente y te hacía reír con sus estúpideces - **mi imbécil...** - dijo entre un suspiró y cerró los ojos sintiendo el latido del corazón de él en la mano que tenía en su pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, la continuación de ayer, lo he hecho deprisa y corriendo porque tengo que ponerme a estudiar, es un poco caca pero un reto es un reto. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto día: viendo una película.<strong>

Sam tenía ganas de salir esa tarde pero Mercedes, en cambio, no. ¿Qué se podía hacer cuando una mujer estaba en sus días? ver películas y comer todo tipo de cosas. El joven fue a un supermercado nada más salir del instituto, para que ella no sospechara demasiado quedaron a la misma hora de siempre en la casa de él donde horas antes empezaría a preparar una especie de tienda india para que al menos fuera más especial. Recorrió con el coche el aparcamiento intentando encontrar un sitio y al ver que en esa zona no había fue hacia la otra con tanta mala suerte de encontrarse de frente con el coche de la familia de Mercedes. Intentó pasar desapercibido por si acaso ella estuviese entre ellos y aparcó con rapidez antes de salir corriendo, literal, a la tienda. Agarró un carro y comenzó a pasar de pasillo en pasillo buscando la zona de comida basura y cuando llegó metió unas cuantas bolsas de patatas fritas, paquetes de palomitas y algunas salsas. Siguió caminando en busca de la sección de bebidas y entonces fue cuando la vio, estaba de espaldas caminando hacia el mismo sitio al que él iba. Profirió un grito sordo y dobló la dirección del carro hacia el primer lugar que pudo y se puso a mirar desde allí esperando que ella apareciera con el producto que quería comprar y que después se alejara de donde quería ir. Tragó saliva cuando alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás, volteó la cabeza y se encontró con un Kurt sonriente.

— **¿Qué miras, Sam?** — se empezó a poner nervioso, sabía perfectamente que si le contaba lo que pasaba no le diría nada a Mercedes pero tampoco quería poner en riesgo el plan por lo que rió un poco e hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia al asunto

—** Estoy escondiéndome de mis hermanos pequeños, he venido con ellos y estamos jugando** — dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza antes de volver a sonreír y sacar la cabeza por la sección de productos de limpieza, seguía sin aparecer Mercedes por ninguna parte, ¿ya se habría ido de la zona de bebidas? /

— **Oh, tus hermanos... ¡hace tiempo que no los veo! estarán enormes, habrán crecido mucho en estos años, seguro que son más guapos que tú** — Kurt le guiñó un ojo antes de coger una especie de detergente y lo echó en la especie de cesta que llevaba colgada a un brazo, Sam por lo contrario asintió intentando escaparse de ahí porque no quería ser descubierto.

—** No sé, quizá...** — estaba más en su mundo de yupi que en cualquier otro sitio por eso Kurt alzó una ceja mirándole fijamente

— **¿Estás bien, Sam? ¿pasa algo?** — éste último negó con la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a asomar la cabeza viendo como el padre de Mercedes llevaba el carro hacia donde se encontraba la carne y todo lo fresco, sus ojos empezaron a hacer chiribitas, era la oportunidad que necesitaba para lanzarse por el pasillo principal y llegar cuanto antes a por la maldita bebida.

— **Sí, sí, tengo que irme Kurt, hasta luego** — y salió corriendo dejando a un muy sorprendido Hummel.

Recorrió el pasillo sin aparentes problemas hasta que chocó el carro con el de una señora, tuvo que disculparse trescientas veces antes de volver a ponerse en marcha y una vez allí cogió todo lo que necesitaba y se fue como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Una vez en su casa intentó construir la tienda india pero no le quedaba tiempo así que usó las mantas que iba a poner colgadas del techo para que fueran lo que supuestamente eran desde un principio: mantas. Era la tarde perfecta, no había nadie en su casa porque sus hermanos tenían actividades extraescolares y después de eso se los llevarían a cenar a algún restaurante de comida rápida ya que uno de ellos había sacado buena nota en un examen. Escogió un par de películas de esas que te daban ganas de echarte a llorar nada más ver la portada y fue a abrir la puerta dos segundos después de que Mercedes, suponía, llamara.

Sonrió al verla aunque era evidente que estaba cansada y que venía en un modo perezoso extremo, le agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta el salón — **¡tacháaaaaan!** — soltó cuando se encontraban allí, las patatas estaban en diferentes platos y había un par de vasos grandes con dos botellas al lado; una de Seven Up y la otra de Fanta de fresa — **¡tarde de pelis! y no, no he escogido nada de El Señor de los Anillos, Harry Potter o Star Wars** — le abrazó y la guió hasta el sofá —** ¿qué prefieres ver antes?** — le señaló la pantalla de la televisión donde había una lista de todas las películas que tenía en el pendrive.

— **Sam, ¿esto es lo que tramabas en el supermercado **— él se quedó un tanto pasmado por la pregunta y se rascó la cabeza —** Kurt me ha llamado** — él asintió y después soltó una risa.

— **Sí, estabas en el super así que... intenté esconderme y Kurt me pilló** — se encogió de hombros intentando parecer inocente y le dio un beso en la mejilla — **¿ha merecido la pena?** — se sentó esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo y cogió el mando para seleccionar alguna película.

— **Bastante... ¿podemos ver Una pareja de tres? — él asintió y le apretó al play, se acomodó al lado de ella en cuanto se dejó caer a su lado y la tapó con una manta**— espero que hayas traído suficiente papel porque pienso llorar hasta reventar— sonrió y él sacó de una mesita una especie de caja llena de papel que salía por una abertura y que no paraba de salir, obviamente hasta que se acababa.

—** ¡Estamos preparados mi capitana!** — le abrazó y prestó atención al comienzo de la película.

— **Ya me están entrando ganas de llorar y sólo llevamos dos minutos de película**

—** Ay dios, lo de capitana era broma... espero no tener que salir de aquí en barca**


End file.
